


Haven't you taken enough from me? // Anathema fic

by fitzecker



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anathema, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Desperation, Fear, Insecurity, Other, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzecker/pseuds/fitzecker
Summary: Do you know what I'm thinking of? Do you know what I believe?

You're focusing on the irrelevant things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot inspired by the song "Anathema".

"Why are you still awake?"

 

These were the words he used to hear every night.

Sometimes he just wished he could say the truth, but nobody would ever believe him.

 

"I go to college, remember? I have exams and projects and... could you just leave me alone, please?", he answered to that question with a tired and rough voice, leaving his mother speechless as he kept his eyes down on the book he was reading.

 

The woman stood there for a few seconds, trying to think about something to say, wanting to remind his son about respect, but instead closing his room's door and walking the long dark corridor, going back to her bedroom. That wasn't the first time she got treated like that by her own son. He was busy and she get that, but she felt that there was something more and the fear of losing him was becoming too real. When she left his room, Tyler sighed and closed his eyes while rubbing his forehead. He didn't want to treat his mother like that, but it was really hard to fight back the voices inside his head.

He couldn't let her know about the thoughts that were hiding behind his skull.

He couldn't let her know about what was running in the veins under his skin.

She would have never understand.

He closed the book and got up from the chair, suddenly jumping on his bed and almost hugging his pillow. It was cold and Tyler had to admit that he didn't like that. He hated falling asleep, dreaming about things that weren't real but felt like that, even though his dreams were kind of real. He still didn't know how to address them.

As these thoughts flew around his mind, he closed his eyes hoping to sleep well, afterwards opening them and looking around the pitch dark room. There wasn't nothing unusual, everything seemed at its place, but right after he felt that calm sense, something in the dark winked at him making its red eyes look more... bloody.

 

"You thought I forgot about you? Not today, my friend", the creature said sounding almost threatening. His voice sounded like Tyler's, just more deep and scary.

 

Tyler slowly sat on his bed, still holding his pillow as if it could protect him.

He knew what was happening.

He knew what he wanted.

 

"No screaming this time?" he got closer, making Tyler jump a little every time he heard a foot step.

 

"Go away. You're not real", the boy said, making those words sound not like a statement, but as a pleading.

 

"So far. But I will be."

 

Here it goes. This time he was sure, that thing was threatening him and he was tired of that.

 

"You tried to give me a name today. That makes me real, y'know? You're starting to believe in me, even though I told you many times that I'm inside your head." he paused, looking straight into Tyler's dark brown eyes, making him shiver as the boy looked at those red eyes. "You're fooling yourself, Tyler. Why can't you see it? I'm a part of you, I've always been here since you were a kid... you just couldn't see me. But now I'm here." he grinned at him, sounding happy. Crazily happy.

 

_He's right,_

thought Tyler,

_I called him Blurryface... it was a mistake, I didn't mean to do it._

 

"Yes, you did.", answered the creature, now looking dead serious. Tyler didn't like that. He wanted him to stop, he wanted him to go away.

 

"Why me? There are billions of people in the world, why me?" Tyler asked, feeling water in his eyes but doing his best not to cry. He had to be strong.

 

"You think I'm the only Blurryface? We are hundreds, thousands..." he got closer and Tyler could feel his cold breath on his skin, "...millions."

 

His eyes became even more red and Tyler didn't know that was possible.

He lowered his gaze, looking at Blurryface's hands and seeing the black that surrounded them.

 

_Was it paint? Or was that his actual skin?_

 

"Stop focusing on irrelevant things.", he almost shouted, forcing Tyler to look at him by cupping his face with his black hands. His cheeks were cold now, just like the creature's hands, but Tyler wasn't afraid.

 

"Won't you go to someone else's dreams? Won't you go to someone else's head?" Tyler asked, looking numb as he started to feel weak. He felt like the creature was draining his soul, making him feel a sense of emptiness.

 

"I can't leave you, Tyler. We're bound. Best friends forever." Blurryface started laughing, making Tyler fall from his bed as he tried to run away from him, but he felt like everything in his bedroom was trying to suffocate him. He looked at the pictures on the shelves; his siblings had blurry faces, his parents had blurry faces, his best friend Josh had a blurry face.

 

_**Everyone was turning into a Blurryface.** _

 

"Haven't you taken enough from me!?" Tyler screamed, feeling tears streaming down his face and finally feeling scared. He was angry, with Blurryface, but mostly with himself.

 

"This is only the beginning, friend. Look in the mirror, Tyler. Look and see what you've done." The creature suggested, still smiling at the boy who now sat on the floor, exactly in front of the mirror.

 

**Black hands.**

 

Tyler couldn't believe what he was looking at. He looked down at his hands and tried to rub them, feeling the panic eating him from the inside.

 

"What have you done!?" the boy screamed, closing his eyes and praying that his father would've heard him. That was the moment he felt a hand closing around his neck and opened his eyes, looking directly in the mirror to see Blurryface behind him, with one hand on Tyler's neck and the other on his chest, where his heart was getting harder.

He couldn't breathe. He was starting to see blurry.

 

_What does he want from me? Why does he have to torture me like that?_

 

"You're still focusing on the irrelevant things." the creature whispered in his right ear, looking at the boy's face as he tried to say something, but they didn't have much time.

 

"Look at your heart. Have you ever felt like a part of it was missing?" he asked, holding Tyler's heart on his hand to show him.

 

There was just one part. _One beating part._

 

_How was that even possible? Where was the other part?_

 

"Now you're focusing on the important things." said Blurryface, removing his hand from Tyler's neck and standing beside him while the boy took a deep breath, looking up to him.

 

"Where's the other part?" Tyler asked with his rough voice, feeling exhausted.

 

Blurryface pointed at his own chest and smiled at Tyler, looking proud of himself. "Here, obviously. Where else could it be? In a jar?" he laughed at his own words, making Tyler look away. That was the moment he noticed that his neck was now black, just like the creature's.

 

Tyler tried to get up, feeling weaker than ever. He then felt Blurryface's arms around his waist, meeting his gaze as the creature strangely helped him. He looked tired too.

 

"Can you see me now? Can you see what you've done!?" he screamed at Tyler's face, "We are the same person, Tyler. We look the same! We share the same heart! You are me and I am you."

 

Tyler never felt so afraid. He pushed Blurryface on the floor and tried to open the door, noticing that it was locked from the outside.

 

"You won't run away!" the creature screamed and then laughed, getting back up and stepping toward the boy, who was walking backwards while thinking about what to do.

 

He punched the creature in the face, seeing him spitting blood and taking a step back, but looking at him again with a smile on his lips.

Tyler's cheek was bleeding too and it hurt, it hurt so much.

 

"There's no way out", Blurryface said, sounding insane. Well, he was.

 

He jumped toward Tyler and pushed him on the opened window, holding him by his shirt so he wouldn't fall.

 

"Can you see me now?" he screamed one more time. Tyler was confused by that question.

 

_What does he mean by that? He's in front of me. He's holding me._

 

In that moment, Tyler noticed that the creature wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, he was looking out of the window, where an empty sky was about to announce another day.

Now he knew: Blurryface represented his insecurities and fears.

It took him a lot of time to understand that. He had seen so many days go by, fighting a war inside his head, trying to understand what was wrong with him, but in the end... he just wanted to be seen.

He finally realized what he had to do, even though it would have been dangerous.

 

"Yes, I can. I can see you." he said, calmly.

 

Blurryface looked at him, smiling in a way that made Tyler uncomfortable. "Thank you", he said, deeply staring into Tyler's eyes.

 

_What does that mean? What have I done?,_

thought Tyler but before he could do something, the other half of his heart pushed him out of the window watching him fall in the black water.

It all happened too fast. As the cold water embraced his body, he felt like something was pulling him down, trying to drown him. He was screaming while looking at the sky upon him, feeling more tired and closing his eyes.

He was weak.

 

_"Tyler!"_

 

He was asleep.

 

_"Wake up!"_

A voice. His mother's voice.

He felt her warm body against his, holding him just like only a mother would do.

The boy opened his eyes, scared for a moment, but surprisingly noticing that he was still in his room, lying on his bed. His mother caressed his cheeks, she looked worried and Tyler knew why.

 

"Did I woke you up again?" he asked with a sleepy voice, already knowing the answer.

 

"I heard you screaming... Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, now hugging her son, feeling worried as never before.

 

"Yes..." he said honestly, not wanting to lie to his own mother, "but I'm fine now. I'm sorry."

 

"No, dear, it's okay. Everything's okay", she hugged him tightly, getting her fingers through his messy hair.

 

_Was it? Was it really okay?_

 

"Go back to sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the morning."

 

"Okay..." he whispered. He didn't really want to sleep again. What if he saw him again?

 

"Goodnight", she whispered with a smile and placed a kiss on his forehead, just like she used to do when he was a kid.

 

Tyler smiled at her and rested his head on his pillow once again, watching her mother leave his room and close the door.

He closed his eyes and tried to think about positive things, falling asleep and this time having a good dream. But as he flew in the dreamland, two glowing red eyes stared at him from a dark corner.

 

A whisper filled the quiet in the room.

 

_**"Goodbye."** _

 

The figure faded in the dark, as the day started.


End file.
